


Not-So Secret Admirers

by Fianna9



Series: prowlxjazz challenge '20 [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mix-up, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: Barricade and Prowl have a pair of admirers trying to show off how much they've learned about them. It doesn't go very well.
Relationships: Barricade/Ricochet (Transformers), Jazz/Prowl
Series: prowlxjazz challenge '20 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916158
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47
Collections: ProwlxJazz Anniversary 2020





	Not-So Secret Admirers

**Author's Note:**

> For the ProwlxJazz 2020 Challenge  
> Prompt: Mistaken Identity

Bluestreak had introduced his younger brothers to the pair of Polyhexians from work just three orn earlier at a bar during what was normally a brothers only night out. It seemed to have turned out okay since Ricochet had taken a shine to Barricade while his twin Jazz had struck up a conversation with Prowl that had lasted until closing. By the end of the night Barricade and Ricochet had agreed to get together almost immediately while Jazz had finally convinced a slightly reluctant Prowl to agree to a date.

On their way home to their separate apartments Bluestreak had informed his brothers that it was a Polyhexian tradition to send an anonymous present to a new romantic partner showing off how well the suitor had researched preferences and desired activities.

If this box of gifts was an attempt to seduce him Ricochet was doing a horrible job. Barricade grunted in disappointment as he dropped a pair of tickets to the Praxian symphony on the counter before searching through the box to see what else his rather blatant if incompetent secret admirer had sent him. If they'd been for the annual _Manganese Marches_ it would be worth going since that at least had the kind of hard-driving beats he preferred. Instead the tickets were for the _Helexian Flight Symphonies_ ; a technical piece Barricade found incredibly boring but knew far too well since his twin had enjoyed listening to it since they were younglings.

The Fullstasis set was pretty enough with a shiny white-and-black diamond board and matching pieces, and the Tidek set was well crafted and definitely not bottom of the shelf quality. It just wasn't Barricade's style to sit and play a board game with one opponent all night. He preferred a good card game like Praxus Fold 'Em or Triad with some buddies for a night's relaxation.

The final straw was the bottle of Visco paired with a chrome-alloy pie. How in the pit did Ricochet decide that Barricade liked Visco? He'd felt like purging the last time he tried that garbage, and he couldn't figure out how Prowl could stand drinking it.

Had Ricochet decided he'd rather of asked Prowl out? A buzz at his door interrupted his moping before it even started.

"Barricade, I received a package I assume was intended for you," Prowl said as he entered his twin's apartment carrying a box. Opening it up Prowl placed two tickets to _The Slashed Ailerons_ \--a local band Barricade had been meaning to go see in concert--on the counter followed by a pair of tickets to a mecha-soccer game. Next he removed two decks of cards and a bottle of spiced energon wine Barricade recognized as something he'd enjoyed sampling the last time he'd visited Bluestreak's apartment. Jazz appeared to have found every option Barricade would love and Prowl would hate.

Looking everything over again and then looking at the pile of equally inappropriate gifts on his table, Barricade asked exasperatedly, "Do you think Bluestreak mixed up our addresses when they asked? Or did they mishear him 'cause I don't think they could have planned this kinda mix-up."


End file.
